Perfect Timing
by SweetGA07
Summary: Coming back to Las Vegas was something Courtney didn't think about but she comes back when Destiny goes into labor. But what happens when Criss finds out that his wife has been keeping something from him? **Complete**
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been a while for me to get this up but I've been sick**

* * *

"Have you been keeping up with the show?" Costa asked as he walked into the kitchen of the house that his sister in law was renting.

"Costa you know better then to answer that question." Courtney said as she pushed a piece of her once again blonde hair behind her ear. "I went to see him in person but thank you god he didn't see me." She added.

Costa laughed at his sister in law before touching her ever growing stomach. Courtney smiled just a bit at him as she touched his hand before sighing.

"You miss him go home Court." Costa said looking at his sister in law who was just looking at him.

"No I can't." Courtney said getting up from the chair and pushing it under the table. "You don't understand Costa." She added.

He laughed just a bit as he watched her trying to reach for something on the top shelf. He grabbed the box of cereal and handed it to her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh wipe it off your face." Courtney replied as she grabbed a bowl from the drainer and poured some of the cereal into the bowl.

Costa handed her the milk while she put the cereal box on the counter. She thanked him as she poured some of it in the bowl. She put it on the counter and grabbed a hold of her stomach and smiled at Costa.

"Come here." Courtney said grabbing a hold of hand pulling him closer.

She put his hand on stomach and smiled at him as he was now feeling a kick. Costa's eyes got wide as he felt the kick against his hand.

"That is your nieces." Courtney said smiling brightly as she looked at him.

"Wait? Nieces?" Costa asked with a raised eye brow.

Courtney laughed at him before holding up two fingers.

"I went to the doctor the other day and I found out that there are two in there." Courtney said with a giggle.

She picked up the bowl from the counter and took a bite. Unlike anyone she knew she didn't crave ice cream and pickles or anything crazy she just craved a lot of cereal. Fruity Pebbles was the main choice for her. She stocked up on it with the help of Costa and her friends she was stocked up for life.

"Are you ever going to tell my brother about his daughters?" Costa asked looking at her as he took a sip of water.

"He has his son to worry about." Courtney said in an almost bitter way.

She had yet to forget about what happen before she left Las Vegas a few months ago. Costa looked at her and shook his head.

"Look Courtney I know my brother hurt you but you have to understand he was hurt himself." Costa said looking at her.

"I was the one who lost a child!" shouted Courtney as she put the bowl down on the table.

"IT WAS HIS TO!!" Costa shouted back at her which she knew was the truth but she didn't want to say anything.

She sighed just a bit as she walked out of the kitchen leaving him standing there. She quickly walked out onto the porch and stared out into yard and the river that was beside the house.

"I know he lost a child too Costa but I did not go off and sleep with someone else to cover my pain." Courtney said looking out instead of looking at him.

"Your right you didn't." Costa said walking up behind her. "You tried to overdose on a depression medication." He added.

Courtney looked down at the railing and closed her eyes. She found out she was pregnant the day at the hospital when she sent Criss to film the show. Costa knew he hit a nerve with his sister in law.

"I know what I done!" shouted Courtney loudly. "I could not handle the fact of not being able to give him his first child his ex wife gave him that chance when my chance was taken away form me." She added.

"You are giving him two daughters Court two of them." Costa said touching her shoulders.

Courtney nodded at his comment as she touched her stomach looking at the sun set. She went to say something when Costa's cell phone went off making her jump. Costa quickly grabbed his phone before running off into the house. Courtney walked into the house and saw Costa standing in the middle of the living room with the TV on.

"You have to be kidding me." Costa said looking at the tv not aware that Courtney came in.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. On the tv screen was a picture of Criss and Joanna with their son and the words Happy Family on the cover of a magazine with a picture of the cover of Criss, Courtney, and Destiny a few months ago beside it with a question mark.

"Oh my god." Courtney said breathing heavily.

Quickly Costa turned around and saw his sister in law fall to the floor.

"COURT!" shouted Costa loudly.

He ran over to his sister in law and looked at her. Costa quickly picked her up and put her on the couch and put a pillow under her head.

"Court?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What happen?" Courtney asked as she groaned sitting up slowly.

"You fainted after seeing Criss and Joanna on the TV." Costa replied as Courtney sighed.

"Great I was hoping it was a dreaming." Courtney said leaning onto her knees with her elbow. "I lost him." She added.

Costa looked down at the floor before looking up at her.

"Come to Las Vegas." Costa said looking at her. "Destiny and JD want to see you and are starting to wonder why I take off three or four days at a time every two weeks." He added.

"How are they?" Courtney asked looking at a picture of Destiny and Courtney on the coffee table in front of her.

Costa smiled as she mentioned the family she left behind in Las Vegas without saying goodbye or anything.

"Well JD is doing great and Destiny is due any day now." Costa said as he pulled out his cell phone and showed an up to date picture of JD and Destiny who looked as if she was ready to pop. "She has tried to find you, you know." He added.

"Really?" Courtney asked with a little smile. "I miss her." She added.

He went to say something but his cell phone went off and they both looked at it to see JD was calling him.

"Hello?" Costa asked answering the phone. "What? Really? Ok We'll be there soon." He added.

"We?" Courtney asked as he hung up the phone.

Costa nodded at her with a huge smile.

"Let's go sweetheart Destiny Faith is in labor." Costa said throwing her shoes at her.

Without another word she slipped her shoes and grabbed her pocket book and cell phone. They made their way out of the house in a hurry trying to get to the hospital in time.

**Hospital**

"I swear to god JD I am going to kill you!" Destiny shouted as she grabbed a hold of the bed railing on the bed. "Oh I swear if you touch me again I will cut your dick off and threw it to the sharks!" she added with a scream.

Dimitra was trying not to laugh at her daughter in law's reaction to the concretions. JD laughed just a little bit as he sat down on in a chair as he held onto his wife's hand.

"Knock Knock." Costa said peaking into the room.

"COSTA!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Destiny shouted as another concretion hit her. "Owie I'm gonna kill your brother." She added.

"I was out of town but I have something for you though to make up for me being gone." Costa said looking at the three of them. "It's a surprise." He added.

Courtney walked into the room looking down at the floor.

"Court?" Destiny said breathing heavily. "Where in the hell?" she added.

Dimitra looked at the daughter in law she hadn't seen or heard anything from in months. JD stood up from his chair and hugged his sister in law tightly.

"It's good to see you." JD said in a whisper into her ear.

"It's good to see you too JD." Courtney whispered back.

He broke the hug and Courtney walked over to Destiny who's eyes got big when she noticed that size of Courtney's stomach.

"What the? How the?" Destiny said pointing at her stomach. "Please say it isn't Costa's kid." She added.

Courtney busted out laughing before looking at her best friend.

"No they are not Costa's." Courtney replied touching her stomach. "There are two in there but they are not Costa's they are Criss's." she added.

"How is that possible? Your ass left!" Destiny shouted before she could stop her self.

"Well I found out that I was pregnant the day I left." Courtney replied looking at her.

Dimitra's eyes got wide as she looked at one daughter in law pregnant and in labor while the other one who had been missing for months and pregnant.

"So I'm guessing twins run in the family." Courtney said with a smile. "You've got a boy and a girl while I've got two girls." She added.

Destiny went to reply when the door open and Criss walked into the room with Joanna close behind him. Courtney turned around and lost her balance for a few seconds before regaining it with the help of the bed rail.

"Courtney?" Criss said looking at her.

"Criss." Courtney replied with a nod before turning around and looking at Destiny who could see the sadness in her eyes.

Joanna looked towards her and her eye's got wide. Dimitra kind of growled just a bit as she looked at Joanna who was standing in the room looking at them.

"Criss what is she doing here?" Destiny asked looking at him as she held onto her stomach. "GET HER NO GOOD BITCHY SLUT WHORE GOLD DIGGER ASS OUT!!" she added.

"You no good little bitch." Joanna said looking at her.

Courtney's head snapped towards Joanna's direction as those words came out of her mouth. She went to go after her but Criss put his arm around her waist and holding her.

"Let me go." Courtney said looking at her husband who was still in shock to see her. "Now." She added.

Criss just looked at his wife without saying a word. Courtney looked at Dimitra who was holding onto her grandson who was asleep in her arms. She felt all those emotions come back to her everything from rage to sadness. She wanted to attack Joanna and Criss both.

"Get your hands off of me." Courtney said looking down at the ground.

"Criss let her go!" shouted Destiny who was reaching for Courtney.

Without another word Criss let her go and Destiny pulled her over to her and gripped a hold of her hand.

"Let it go owie let it go." Courtney said trying to get her hand lose. "We don't want my kids wondering why momma is slapping their aunt." She added.

Criss and Joanna's hand snapped towards the woman who was shaking her hand as Dimitra was laughing.

"Kids?" Joanna said looking at Courtney with wide eyes.

"No my dogs you idiot." Courtney replied with a pissed off tone. "My kids." She added pointing at her stomach.

Joanna went to say something else but Criss fell right beside her. Courtney went to go to him but stopped her self as JD and Costa were checking on their brother.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can someone wake him up so we can go?" Joanna said looking at them.

"Can someone smack the crap out of you?" Destiny asked as she was breathing heavily and gripping a hold of the hand rails. "You are not wanted here now if you don't mind get outside or leave!" she added.

"What about her?" Joanna asked looking at Destiny as she pointed at Courtney who was trying to get Criss to wake up. "Why does she get to stay?" She added.

Destiny went to say something but Dimitra put her hand over her mouth and gave her daughter in law a smile.

"Joanna if u don't mind wait outside." Dimitra said handing her grand son over to his mother. "Once Criss's wakes up we will make sure that you are told." She added.

Without another word Joanna walked out of the room leaving the family together. Courtney shook her head and hit Criss in the stomach.

"Wake up you big ass fake she is gone." Courtney said turning around to go to Destiny but felt him grab her wrist. "I knew it." She added.

"You know me to well." Criss said sitting up slowly.

Courtney rolled her eyes as everyone looked at them.

"Where have you been?" Criss asked as she helped him stand up.

"Well if you'd bothered looking Christopher I was at the river." Courtney said showing off her tan. "If you bothered looking you would have founded me very easily." She added.

He touched her stomach making her kind of jump just a bit. She wasn't ready for him to do that. She was use to his brother doing it but she wasn't use to him doing that.

"Enjoying your family?" Courtney asked looking at him with a little smile. "I saw the picture on the news today." She added.

"If I knew that is all it took to get you back to Las Vegas then I would have done something like that sooner." Criss said looking at his wife who was standing there while Destiny watched as the concertinos slowed down.

Courtney went to say something but Destiny grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her in a quick manner to the bedside.

"What is it Destiny?" Courtney asked looking at her friend.

Destiny pulled her down to her face and Courtney looked at her trying to search her friend's face.

"I WANT THOSE DAMN DRUGS!!" shouted Destiny right in her face making Courtney close her eyes. "I WANT DRUGS NOW!!" she added.

Dimitra looked at her before walking out of the room to find her daughter in law's doctor. JD looked at Courtney who was looking at his wife who was holding the rails of the bed so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Criss take Joanna and Kyle home and then come back here." JD said looking at his younger brother. "I think that Courtney will be here until these babies are born." He added.

"Stay please." Criss said in a whisper in Courtney's ear.

Before Courtney could reply Criss walked out of the room leaving his family members alone in the room with a woman who was in pain.

"I want these babies out JD please it hurts." Destiny said closing her eyes and breathing heavily.

The doctor walked in with Dimitra behind him.

"I see you changed your mind." The doctor said laughing.

Courtney walked out of the room with Costa behind her and JD watching them. Dimitra looked at her son then looking at her daughter in law who was just ready to get the drugs and welcome her twins into the world.

"Breath." Dimitra said grabbing a hold of her hand.

Courtney looked at Costa who followed her out into the hallway. She looked him and shook her head as she was trying to figure out the words to say.

"Are you ok?" Costa asked looking at his sister in law who sat down in a chair.

"I am not sure." Courtney replied as she shook head looking down at the floor.

Costa went to say something else when they heard Destiny scream in pain. Courtney walked into the room and walked over to her friend grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Are you going to be in New York with us?" Dimitra asked trying to break the silence in the room.

"For what?" Courtney asked looking at her mother in law.

"Criss is doing a thing there and just thought I'd ask." Dimitra asked as the doctor looked at Destiny.

"Ok it's time to have these twins."

Courtney smiled just a bit as Destiny started to push when the doctors told her too. After 7 hours of labor Destiny was holding her son while her husband was holding his daughter. Courtney smiled as she touched her stomach as she felt her own daughters kick.

"Look at them." Criss said walking into the room.

"I know look at them." Destiny said with a huge smile. "I would like for you to meet Damien Christopher and Desire Courtney." She added looking at Courtney who was smiling.

Courtney smiled brightly at her friend who named her new born daughter after her. After all the pain and drama Destiny still cared even took up for her.

"I love you." Courtney said hugging Destiny.

JD handed little Desire to Courtney who looked at the little girl in her arms. She put the blanket in just a little bit more and smiled down at the little girl who was named after her. She couldn't' believe that she was a aunt.

"Hello little one I'm your Aunt Courtney." Courtney said as little Desire grabbed a hold of her finger.

Criss looked at his wife with his niece and looked at his brother who was talking to his wife. Dimitra looked at her son and shook her head.

"Get your wife." Costa said in a whisper to his brother.

JD heard it and took his daughter back and nodded towards Courtney who looked at Damien who was smiling at her at just a bit. Criss grabbed a hold of his wife's elbow and turned her around gently and kissed her on the lips gently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we kill him?" Destiny asked as she looked around at the fans that had come out to see Criss perform the task he had a head of him.

Courtney looked around at the fans who were cheering and screaming as the camera crew was showing them on TV. She waved at some of the fans who were cheering her name. Destiny looked at Courtney who had her arms crossed and looked around as if it was getting closer in time.

"I swear I don't know how I put up with this." Courtney said looking at Destiny who was holding onto her new born son.

"Because you love him." JD said kissing his sister in law's cheek.

She went to say something as Criss started to talk to his fans. He took his hands off and Courtney cheered loudly making Destiny and JD laugh at her.

"Come on keep them off." Courtney said with a little laugh.

"Sorry but the wife would say something I'm sure." The Cop said looking at her as he checked him for anything.

Courtney laughed as Criss put his clothes back on and winking at her. She waved at him as she touched her stomach. The girls were moving around and playing or something because they were kicking the crap out of their mom's stomach.

"Are you ok?" Costa asked looking at his sister in law.

"Yea I'm good it's just the girls are more active then usual." Courtney said rubbing her stomach.

Dimitra was held up to the box as she was the first to pour the cement into the spaces of the box. Courtney shook her head as he told her to come do it. Destiny looked at Criss and then back at Courtney who was just looking as if he told her to take a gun and shoot him.

"Come on I'll do it with you." Destiny said handing her son to his grandmother.

Before Courtney could react or say anything Destiny grabbed her arm and they both walked up the little stage. Courtney shook her head as she watched Destiny grabbed a hold of the bucket and look at her brother in law.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Destiny said saying to break the tension. "You better come out of this ok." She added.

As she poured the cement into the little area tears started to fall down her cheek.

"It's ok I promise I will come out ok." Criss said looking at her while she nodded at him. "No tears because if Court sees you then she is going to cry her self." He added.

Destiny quickly wiped the tears away and put the bucket down and blew him a kiss. Courtney walked up over to the box and grabbed the bucket and looked at it before looking at the fans and her husband.

"I can't do this." Courtney said putting the bucket down.

"It's ok baby I promise." Criss replied looking at her. "I will come out of this safe I promise." He added.

Courtney looked at her husband and looked down at the stage and quickly looked up at her husband. She pulled her long sleeve shirt up just a bit and grabbed the bucket and poured some cement in and looked at him.

"I love you." Courtney said looking at him and gave him a smile. "You have to get out of this ok because I don't want to explain to our daughters why mommy beat daddy and it was shown on tv." She added trying to laugh.

Criss smiled at her comment as she poured the rest of the cement into the thing and kissed her hand and put it in the box and he touched it and done the same to her. She smiled at him as she turned around and walked down the stage thing and over to her family.

"I swear he don't come out I'll kill him if he is alive." Courtney said looking at Destiny who laughed.

Courtney took Desire from her dad and held onto her while the crowd was cheering hoping to get picked to pour some cement into box. Courtney started to rock her niece and kiss her trying to keep her mind busy.

"You two it will be ok." Dimitra said looking at both of her daughter in laws.

"He better be." Destiny said as she put the cover back around her sleeping son who was in his carrier asleep.

Destiny took her daughter from Courtney and put the sleeping child in her carrier and looked at her watch as she put the blankets on each child. Courtney looked up at the box as she watched her husband slowly disappear.

"Breath." JD said to Courtney.

"I am breathing but I swear he will be the death of me." Courtney said with a smile.

The camera showed the family as Courtney did the signs for I love you to Criss who repeated them back to her. Jasmine walked up to the family and hugged Courtney who return it and looked at her.

"Hey how have you been doing?" Jasmine asked looking at her with a huge smile.

"I'm great but right now I have to deal with him." Courtney said nodding towards the box that was in box that was in the air now.

Jasmine looked at the box and nodded before looking at Courtney's stomach and raised an eye brow.

"Ahh your pregnant!" Jasmine said with a bright smile as she touched her friend's stomach.

"Yes I am." Courtney said laughing. "Twin girls." She added.

Jasmine smiled brightly as felt the baby kick. Courtney looked around as Dave her husband's new agent was watching on along side the family.

"If he doesn't' come out I'm going to kick your butt for letting him do it." Courtney said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry you won't have to I believe I'll have to run and hide from the fans who want to kill me." Dave said laughing.

She laughed at his comment and looked up at the screen as Criss was shown waving at the camera. Courtney looked at JD who was holding onto his wife who was looking their kids. Costa was holding onto his mother while Jasmine was standing beside Courtney looking around.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Jasmine asked looking at her.

"Yes I think I can but I am not sure." Courtney said looking at her with a slight smile.

Jasmine looked at her before turning to look at the box that was in the air. The fans were cheering loudly as they were being shown. Courtney put her hands on her stomach and sat down in a chair and crossed her legs and waved at the camera guy who was on her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is he sleeping?" Destiny asked looking at Courtney who was watching the screen trying to figure out what her husband was doing.

Courtney didn't answer she looked at the screen just hoping that he would wake up. He was running out of time to get out of the box. Destiny had left to take the twins to the hotel with a nanny who came with them but she returned to find out that her brother in law was asleep in the box that he was in.

"Has he lost his mind?" Destiny asked looking at her husband who was watching his younger brother.

"WAKE UP!!" shouted Courtney as the crowd around them started yelling it.

Destiny joined in on the yelling while Dimitra stood there holding onto her oldest son who was yelling it. Costa looked at his family around him before looking at his brother and sighing.

"I am letting you guys know right here and right now if at a minute I don't see anything I am the one who is going to call it off." Courtney said looking at Dave Criss's new agent.

JD nodded in agreement with his sister-in-law. Courtney just looked at the screen as her husband was sleeping. She looked at her watch and stood up from the chair and stretched just a little bit.

"He has been asleep for almost 4 hours he needs to wake up." Courtney said looking at Destiny who was now was almost close to freaking out.

Destiny looked up at her husband then at her mother in law who was shaking just a little bit from the weather but also worrying. Courtney looked at the fans who were screaming at her husband to get up.

"Des help me." Courtney said holding her hand up.

"Ok." Destiny said helping her friend up.

Courtney stood up and thanked Destiny as moved her body around just a bit. She looked around and got a megaphone from someone and looked around.

"Criss, Get up!" Courtney said into the megaphone.

Destiny looked at her just a bit before grabbing another one from and walking around to fans and having them scream to get up. Courtney grabbed her stomach just a bit as her twins kicked her stomach letting her know they were in there to help her.

"Criss get up." Courtney shouted as the screen showed him moving around. "Come on!" she added.

Courtney smiled just a bit as he woke up and moved around. He waved at the camera and the crowd cheered loudly. Destiny smiled at her husband before looking at Courtney who was smiling and holding her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Destiny asked as she walked over to her best friend.

"I think so." Courtney said as she walked back over to the guy and gave him the megaphone back.

She turned around and cheered with the fans. JD walked up to his wife and sister in law and put an arm around each of their shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze.

"He will get out he always does." JD said looking at her.

"I am still going to kill him." Courtney said with a little smile.

She laughed just a bit grabbing her stomach a little bit more and looking up at the time clock that was clocking down.

"If he doesn't make it not only will I make sure the EMTs and Doctors bring him back alive I'll kill him again and then let them do again then kill him again then say nope sorry no more." Courtney said laughing.

"Evil much?" Destiny asked laughing.

Courtney knew her friend was trying to keep her mind off of the clock that was ticking down. Dimitra walked over to her family who were gathered about Courtney who was trying to keep her eyes off of the clock. The crowd started to count down from 10 making Courtney shut her eyes and saying a silent prayer to herself. When the box hit the pavement Courtney let out a scream as the rest of them watched.

"Get the EMTs." JD shouted as he ran towards the box.

The crowed heard a trademark scream and they looked around and saw Criss standing there screaming without a starch on him. Courtney snapped her head towards the figure before grabbing her stomach and screaming.

"Shit." Courtney said just above a whisper.

Destiny quickly ran over to her and looked at her.

"Don't you dare tell me you've been in labor since yesterday?" Destiny said looking at her with a concerned face.

"It wasn't a big thing until now shit crap this hurts." Courtney said making a face where anyone would know she was in pain. "I need to go." She added.

Destiny looked around to see if she could find her husband or her brother in law. She spotted JD standing there talking to some of the camera crew who was recording his reaction.

"Stay here." Destiny said looking at her.

"Ok captain." Courtney said doing a little fake solute.

Destiny quickly made her way over to husband and turned beside him and smiled.

"Sorry to barge in but uhh Court is kind of in labor." Destiny said looking at JD who was looking at her. "So get your brother and let's go." She added.

Before she could finish her comment her husband was already running towards his brother who was signing some things for the fans. Courtney noticed that JD was whispering something in his ear and Criss's head snapped towards Courtney who was holding her stomach.

"Ok let's go." Destiny said with Costa and Dimitra behind her.

Courtney held onto Destiny's hand as the pain came again but she didn't squeeze to hard. She looked around as they got into Courtney's rental car. Costa got into the drive seat while everyone piled into the car.

"We will be there in no time ok." Costa said as he took off down the street.

"Just hurry up Costa." Courtney said between clinched teeth.

* * *

**Sorry guys I haven't updated college has been making me busy. And my nephew was born Oct 17th so I was sooooooooo busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Destiny!" shouted Courtney as she helped onto the bed rail. "I have a favor." She added breathing heavy.

Destiny slowly walked over to the hospital bed and looked down at Courtney who looked terrible.

"What do you need me to do?" Destiny asked looking at her with a questioning face.

"KILL CHRISOPHER!!" Courtney shouted at her making her laugh just a bit. "Now!!" she added.

Destiny let a smile break her face and laugh a little bit at her request. Criss was sitting off to the side. His wife made sure he knew how much pain she was in. She already threw something at him.

"I can't kill him." Destiny said looking at Courtney who was smiling.

Courtney went to say something else but closed her eyes as she held onto her stomach and started to breath heavy once more. The nurse came into the room with a smile and looked at the family in the room.

"Alright we only need 3 family members at a time but for you guys I'll make an expectation." The Nurse said with a smile. "But would you guys mind stepping out? I need to check our little soon to be mother." She added.

Everyone expect Criss left the room. Courtney looked at her husband as he watched her face as the nursed checked her. She closed her eyes for a brief second and looked at Criss who gave her one of his famous smiles.

"Well I would say you are getting there." The nurse said with a smile as she took her glove off. "I will go tell your doctor and I am pretty sure that you will be ready to have your c-section." She added.

Courtney nodded at her as she left the room letting in the other family members once more. Dimitra walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"I will be seat to have them very soon." Courtney said as she took a deep breath.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Destiny said with a bright smile. "Was I ever this bad?" she added

Everyone in the room nodded at her question while Courtney took another deep breath and shook her head. Destiny went to say something when the doctor walked into the room with a smile.

"Ahh Mrs. Sarantakos the nurse just told me you are ready." Dr. Thomas said looking at her with a bright smile. "Now everyone we are going to move her to another room and we are going to take her down stairs Mrs. Sarantakos would you like to join your wife in the birth of your children?" he added.

Without a question Criss nodded at him with a bright smile.

"Ok the nurse will give you the stuff you need to wear and yes you can bring a camera." Doctor Thomas said with a smile.

Criss followed the nurse out of the room with some other nurses coming into the room. Destiny kissed her forehead while Dimitra held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We will be right here waiting to see them." Dimitra said with a smile.

Courtney smiled brightly and nodded as she got up from the bed and followed the doctor and held the hand of the nurse as they got her into the bed. Criss walked out wearing a little plastic thing over his clothes and his cap. Courtney busted out laughing as Destiny snapped a picture with her camera as well as Crisses.

"Oh god this is too funny." Courtney said covering her mouth.

"Let's go." Doctor Thomas said with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while college and my muses are playing different tones sorry..but I'm working another story so bare with me please..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My muse hasn't been working since the whole Criss Angel and Holly Madison getting together. But this is the last chapter. I had to come up with a dramatic way to end it. I might start another one I might not. But hey I will be working on other stories. So please..feel free to read any of the others I have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criss Angel, Holly Madison, or Costa. I do only own Hailey, Hannah, Destiny, as well as Courtney. **

**Like I said Sorry guys.**

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Destiny asked as she walked into her friend's home.

Courtney turned around and gave her friend a smile before picking up her daughter Hailey.

"We are doing as well as we can be." Courtney replied with a smile.

Destiny picked up Hannah and giving the year old a kiss making her giggle and smile. Courtney watched as Hannah was being playful with her aunt.

"How did you hear?" Destiny asked putting the little girl and she took off on her knees to play with some toys on the floor.

"Well being on the internet for one." Courtney replied putting Hailey down who crawled over to her sister.

They sat down on the couch and watched the twins play.

"I was checking my email and I had gotten a letter from my lawyer who is also Criss's lawyer telling me that Criss had filed for divorce from me. He wanted to know if I was aware of what was going on." Courtney said crossing her legs and shaking her head. "I knew nothing about this it was a bit of a shock to me be honest Des but if that is what he wants then fine I will give it to him." She added.

"I wish I could do something to help Court but with Criss it's kind of confusing about what he is going to do next." Destiny said while Courtney nodded at her. "When I found that he was dating Holly Madison the ex girlfriend of Hef I was like woah what wait minute. I didn't know I went and asked JD and JD didn't know anything so he called Criss and let's say I learned it that way." She added.

Courtney nodded at her and put her hair up in a messy pony tail and looked at her daughters who were playing with each other.

"I don't mind the fact that he is with someone else I just wished that he would have told me in person that he wanted a divorce instead of filing without telling me and then telling the media." Courtney said taking a sip of her sweet tea. "I will not keep his daughters from him they are his just as much as they are mine. If he wants to bring Holly around them then fine I don't care." She added.

"You don't?" Destiny asked with a raised eye brow. "I wouldn't let him bring her around." She added.

Courtney laughed at her just a bit before grabbing her cell phone as it went off.

"Ahh speaking of the devil who look it is." Courtney said holding up her cell phone to see that it was Criss calling her.

Courtney put cell phone on speaker phone and answered it.

"Hey." Courtney said looking at Destiny who was smiling just a bit.

"**Hi."**

"How can I help you?" Courtney asked looking at her girls who were smiling a the sound of their father's voice.

"**I wanted to see how the girls were doing."**

Courtney raised an eye brow before shaking her head at Destiny who kept wanting to yelling to something.

"They are doing great they just miss their father." Courtney replied honestly. "They know you are suppose to be here and you aren't so yea they might be young but they aren't stupid Criss." She added.

"**What am I suppose to do? Drop by there and see them?" **

"Uhh yea you are their father." Destiny said before she could stop her self. "You might be with some blonde bimbo but damnit you are a father." She added.

"**I didn't ask you Destiny. Next time wait." **

"Excuse me?" Destiny asked raised a eye brow. "I might be your sister in law but I don't give a shit I'll beat you." She added.

Courtney got up from the couch and walked into another room with the cell phone and rolling her eyes.

"I don't care if you bring Holly around the girls I just want you to come around." Courtney said looking out the door to the back yard. "We might be getting a divorce Criss but we will be in each other lives because of girls." She added.

"**I will come by there later on today and I'm bring Holly."**

"Ok that is fine." Courtney said trying to hide the fact it bothered her.

"**See you then Courtney." **

Courtney hung up the phone before walking into the living room to see that Destiny was now on the floor playing with the twins. She looked up from the toy she was holding and saw the look on her face.

"He is going to come later." Courtney said looking at the girls with a smile. "Daddy is going to be coming to see you." She added.

The girls smiled brightly at their mom which was their dads smile.

"See they know." Courtney said looking at them before getting down in the floor and playing with them.

It had been a few hours and the girls finially were asleep leaving their mom tired. Being a year old they were full of energy. Destiny sat down on the couch and laid down before looking at Courtney who was looking at her watch.

"Someone is here." Destiny said getting up.

"Destiny wait!" shouted Courtney following her friend out to the porch to see that Criss had pulled up.

Destiny caught a glance of a blonde getting out of the passenger seat.

"Oh hell no." Destiny shouted walking down the steps.

"Destiny don't." Courtney said trying to get her friend to stop.

"Criss you had to bring that bitch here." Destiny said looking up at her brother in law. "You have some damn nerve!" she added.

Courtney shook her head before looking at Holly who was standing beside the car looking kind of scared to move.

"Destiny stop it!" Courtney said trying to make her stop but it was no stopping her.

Once Destiny was upset or mad about something there was no stopping her from expressing her feelings no matter how bad they were.

"That woman is a slut, a whore, a husband stealer, no good piece of shit!" shouted Destiny taking even Criss by surprise. "You really do have some guts bring this blonde bimbo bitch here." She added.

"Destiny stop it!" shouted Courtney very loudly making her turn and look at her. "I told him it was ok." She added.

"You have lost your damn mind!" shouted Destiny before walking into the house.

Courtney just rolled her eyes before turning around to see Criss looking at her for a few minutes. Holly slowly made her way to his side before looking at Courtney who gave her a gentle smile.

"I am not going to scream or yell at you trust me that is done and over with." Courtney said trying to break the tension. "The girls just laid down for a nap." She added.

She turned around and walked into the house with Holly and Criss behind her. Courtney saw that Destiny was sitting on her couch texting someone before looking up at her.

"Des please don't stop I'll explain to you later why I'm not mad." Courtney said while Destiny just looked at her before turning around with an upset kind of pissed off look on her face. "Once you get to the top of the stairs turn to the left and it's the first door on the left." She added.

Criss kissed Holly quickly before jogging up the stairs to see his twin girls. Holly looked as if she was in jail and afraid of the women in front of her.

"Holly I know you think I am going to say something or do something to hurt you but I'm not like that." Courtney said looking at her. "Come sit down." She added.

Right as Holly sat down the front door opened and Courtney quickly ran to the door and jumped into someone's arm making Holly and Destiny look at each other.

"Des you remember when I said I could explain why I wasn't mad?" Courtney asked with a huge smile.

"Uh yea you just said it a few minutes ago." Destiny replied looking over the couch.

"This is why." Courtney replied.

Costa appeared in front of his sister in law who was looking at them with a confused look on her face.

"The night that I found out about Criss filing for divorce I called Costa he came out and we had a long talk." Courtney said looking at her. " Me and Criss also had a talk. WE both realize we aren't the same people we use to be. He is no longer in love with me and I am no longer in love with him." She added.

"Then who in the hell are you in love with?" Destiny asked as Holly looked on.

Before Courtney could reply Costa kissed her gently on the lips making both Destiny and Holly's grow wide.

"He was there at the perfect timing and I won't let him get away." Courtney said looking into his eyes with a smile.


End file.
